spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Truth Be Told
Warning : There are some parts of this article that contain some content that may be too mature for some audiences on Fanonia Spongebobia. Viewer discretion is advised. '''Truth Be Told, '''is the ninth episode of Season One, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 7/24/17. Synopsis Sandy, Squidward, Mermaidman and Mrs.Puff try to warn SpongeBob and the others of the dark secrets at the Krusty Krab, an action that results with a consequence. Plot The episode opens up with Patrick and Norma having a chat. Norma is confused on why Patrick is acting suspicious of where they are but Patrick tells her that in due time, she and everybody else are about to find out the darkness over their heads. Norma leaves viewing Pat as a weirdo. SpongeBob and Barnacleboy enter a room where they are shown guns by Mayor Richards and how Plankton is a great hero. SpongeBob has doubts about that. Sandy wakes up to the sound of loud pounding. Her, Squidward, Mrs.Puff and Mermaidman have been locked inside another room after their findings. Squidward keeps angrily yelling slurs demanding to be released until Mermaidman finally manages to relieve him. Mrs.Puff begins crying and Sandy claims she will figure out how to get them out. “HOW?!” Squidward angrily yells. Sandy tells him, “Without your outdoor voice.” Barnacleboy is wondering where Mermaidman is while walking with SpongeBob when they are approached by Plankton. Plankton tries to stir up a conversation about candy and acting stupid but SpongeBob sees right through him and demands to know where his friends are. “I have no idea what you are saying.” Says, Plankton. SpongeBob tells him that he will in due time. Plankton scoffs and SpongeBob gets heated. Norma returns to her room and Monroe comes up to her. “I don’t like this place anymore.” He says. “What do you mean?” She questions. “His friends are missing, lots of people are missing, Dad’s dead and the leader is a jerk.” Says, Stacy. Norma remains silent. Sandy and Mermaidman work on unscrewing some bolts from a grate while Squidward continues to angrily pound at the door. Mermaidman walks to Squidward, grabs him and punches him in the face to shut him up. “A*SHOLE!” Yells, Squidward who breaks free. “You are drawing attention and I’m the a*shole?” Rebuffs the old superhero. Saying that, Sandy hears some moans and looks to see some walkers approaching on the other side of the grate having been drawn in from Squidward's hissy fit. Mrs.Puff looks on with a knife hidden behind her back. SpongeBob tells Barnacleboy that he is going to find his friends sensing that something wrong happened. Barnacleboy tells him how is he going to get past the soldiers if he is right, SpongeBob claims that he can rally the other survivors to his advantage. “Truth be told.” He adds on. SpongeBob heads out but hears a noise. The walkers begin trying to stick their decomposing hands and arms through the grate. Sandy backs off, Squidward starts pounding again and Mermaidman twiddles with his fingers. “We can’t just sit here!!” Yells, Squidward. “DO SOMETHING!” He yells to Sandy. Suddenly, Mrs.Puff gets up after finishing her crying and grabs the grate and pulls it off with immense force letting some walkers spill in but she grabs Sandy's gun and shoots the heads. Squidward and Mermaidman join her and all 10 walkers are finally taken down. Mrs.Puff gives her gun back to Sandy telling her she is welcome. Sandy then maneuvers to the survivors to start crawling for the opening. SpongeBob is about to walk in a door but Barnacleboy and Patrick come up. They want to find out what's happening as well. After a moment of suspense, SpongeBob opens the door to find Sergeant Roderick with a knife to Mayor Richard's throat. “One step forward and the fat f**k dies!” Yells, the sergeant while the mayor who has his mouth duct taped whimpers. Patrick points a gun at the sergeant and SpongeBob urges him to step down. Plankton then comes by and points a gun to the back of SpongeBob's head. “That is a no-no.” He exclaims. Plankton then grabs SpongeBob while Sergeant Roderick disarms Patrick and brings him along with another soldier beingijg Barnacleboy to a place. Squidward and Mrs.Puff crawl outside to where the walkers once were and eventually Sandy. Now Mermaidman is ready. Mermaidman tries to crawl through the open gate when suddenly the door opens revealing the three villains with SpongeBob, Patrick, Barnacleboy and Mayor Richards. Roderick takes a gun and shoots Mermaidman in the rear sending him to the ground. Mermaidman is alive and taken away by the third soldier to somewhere else. Plankton is fuming with rage when he doesn’t see Sandy, Squidward and Mrs.Puff anywhere. He angrily yells to Spongeboba, “THERE IS A CONSEQUENCE FOR ESCAPING!” Plankton breathes heavily for a moment before taking Roderick's knife and slashing Richard's throat open with it killing him. This horrifies SpongeBob. SpongeBob, Patrick and Barnacleboy are then taken away to a more secure Prison. Sandy, Squidward and Mrs.Puff come out of hiding and decide that their four friends must be saved. The soldiers bring SpongeBob, Barnacleboy and Patrick to a secure prison chamber. Norma and Monroe witness this and hear a noise outside their room window. Sandy, Squidward and Mrs.Puff reenter the jail cell and look at Richard's corpse. Squidward steps on the former mayor's head crushing it to prevent resurrection. The three then leave to find Mr.Krabs, Pearl and Larry. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Sheldon J. Plankton Sergeant Roderick Mermaidman Mrs.Puff Mayor Richards Norma Monroe Stacy Unnamed Soldier Deaths Mayor Richards Trivia Last appearance of Mayor Richards. Episode 9 continues where Episode 8 left off. This episode references the aspect of a team effort where Sandy and the others each faced their own challenges in their cell and didn’t care for the other but eventually team up to prepare to rescue their friends for next week's Finale. Episode 9 takes place on the night of Day 12 of the epidemic. “Truth Be Told” refers to three things,.. SpongeBob's conversation with Barnacleboy about trying to rescue his friends, Mayor Richards finding out the hard way that Plankton could care less about him and Monroe, Stacy and Norma catching on to what the soldiers are really about. This episode is the second occurrence to where a major character is injured. The first being Patrick Star in “The Compound.” Category:SquidwardTentacles35